The First Date
by Cool Guy Jean
Summary: Submission for JeanSasha week. Day one: Firsts. Modern AU, story centers around the couple's first date. Enjoy!


Gravity pulled Jean forward as he slowed his car to a stop in front of _her_ house. He had cleaned out his car, showered with the best body wash he had, and wore the best outfit he could muster up. He had prepared for this moment ever since this morning when he popped the question, and she accepted. To say he was eager was a mere understatement.

"_Seven Thirty, sharp._" Jean mentally noted, gazing down at the clock which read that exact time. He was worried about being late, as punctuality was one of his key traits, and he relaxed a bit when the in-dash clock read the same time they had specified earlier. He still couldn't believe it: He was going on a date with Sasha Braus, _the_ Sasha Braus. He had been friends with her for only a few months, with the start of their college career (both attending a local community college). When he met her in his economics course, it was by sheer coincidence. He had decided to sit in the back row, right corner, and Sasha, out of all the available seating, chose to sit next to him. Jean never complained, but it did seem a little odd. Was that really a coincidence? Maybe she decided to sit next to him _for a reason_. "_That might be worth bringing up at some point." _He thought.

The clock now read "7:31," and Jean's slight paranoia began to set in. Rapidly, his thoughts began to pace: "_Wait, is she waiting for me to go greet her at the door? Or should I text her or call h- No, that'd be weird. Maybe I should just sit here and wait. Yeah, that way I look a bit coole-"His_ thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a few heavy tugs coming from the passenger door. He quickly glanced over, and there stood the subject of his thoughts.

Sasha was gorgeous; her straight brown hair was done up in its usual fashion, but instead of sporting a hoodie and some jeans, she wore a beautiful yellow sundress, topped with a white half-jacket. It was perfect attire for this unusually warm spring afternoon, and would hopefully be comfortable while they sat through the movie they intended to go see. Despite all the manners he had been taught, Jean couldn't stop staring at her. Hopefully, she wouldn't notice. "_Wait," _Jean thought, "_If she catches me staring, is that bad, or is it more of a compliment? Oh man, it's been too long since I've been on an actual date. What if she thinks I'm a total dork?"_ Too many thoughts circulated through his mind, enough to make him forget his current situation.

"J-Jean…?" The muffled sound of Sasha's voice rang in his ears. He broke free from his thoughts, and realized that he never unlocked the door. As soon as Jean came to this revelation, he sprang into action, clicking the unlock button on his door frame multiple times, just to make sure it was unlocked. With her door finally accessible, she opened the door and careful stepped into his car. As she sat down, her tantalizing aroma filled the scentless air around them. Whatever perfume she wore was _perfect_ and Jean prayed she planned on wearing it on every date. _If_ there was another date.

"Hey!" She excitingly greeted.

"Hey, how's it going?" Honestly, Jean wasn't sure he was capable of being as energetic, _or as loud_, as Sasha. Despite the mixture of emotions brewing inside of him, his voice was as casual and carefree as usual. He wasn't sure if that needed to change, but he decided he would only adjust himself if she brought it up. He wanted to play everything safe tonight.

"I'm doing fantastic, and I'm super excited for tonight!" She paused, glancing over at him with her golden eyes. "For a second there, I thought you were about to bail out."

"Huh? What did I do?!" Jean expressed his concern immediately, worried about the state of their night already.

Sasha laughed at his sudden intensity, and tried to calm him down by raising her hands up in a defensive posture. "Nothing, nothing!" She exclaimed. "I was just confused when you stared right at me and forgot to unlock the door." She laughed a bit at the scenario, and I sheepishly rubbed the back of my neck, trying to come up with an excuse.

Trying to defend himself, he came up with the best line he could; "I'm sorry, I was just lost in your eyes." His tone was as smooth as he could make it, and he thought he did a pretty good job, as a slightly visible blush crawled onto her cheeks. Jean was on top of the world, that is until Sasha erupted in laughter, grabbing at herself as she curled up during her fit.

"You can be such a dork!" She said as her laughter began to calm.

"_Well, so much for not being a dork tonight…"_ Jean thought. He looked away in defeat, starting the car in an effort to literally move away from what happened. He wasn't exactly sure how the rest of tonight was going to go, and at this point, he felt like his chances of success were somewhat low. This all changed when a lone hand wrapped itself around his own, which was grasping the pearly white shifter that protruded between them. He glanced over at Sasha, how had completely stopped laughing, and instead portrayed her joy with a heartwarming smile, the same blush only intensified across her expression.

"It was cute, Jean. Don't worry."

The rest of the way to the theater they made small talk, changing topics frequently in order to keep the pace going. They probed each other with random questions in an attempt to learn even the slightest things about each other. They already knew each other on a friendly basis, but this was a date, and this was as good of a time as ever to start getting more personal. They talked about anything, from family life, to any past relationships. By the time they reached the theater, they had made quite a lot of progress, especially for only thirty minutes of conversation. Despite all the changes in dialogue, not once did her hand leave his, gently being guided as he shifted the car into and out of gear. Jean certainly wasn't complaining, as her touch was warm and inviting, her soft fingers lacing in between his own, and her thumb rubbing circles into the side of his palm. The whole ride felt like heaven, which seemed a little ridiculous, but somehow felt just right.

As they parked in the lot, Jean and Sasha emerged from the car, her grasp finally breaking free form his. This, however, didn't last long, as she once again took his hand into hers.

"Shall we?" Jean asked, being acknowledged by a smile and nod from his date. They carefully walked toward the ticket booth, not wanting to ruin the moment. It was their first time holding hands in public, and the fact that they were already this comfortable with each other was astounding to Jean. With any luck, tonight wouldn't be the only time they would do this.

The movie they sat through, the new _Need for Speed_, was pretty good. The plot was a little cliché, and the same goes for the romantic subplot, but the racing was stellar. Jean particularly enjoyed those parts, and it seemed as if Sasha was enjoying herself as well. Throughout the movie, the two would make a little commentary, a few poorly constructed jokes, and giggle a bit at each other's antics. Luckily, the theater was near empty, but they still opted to sit in the back, just to play it safe. They weren't sure if "getting kicked out of a movie" was ideal for the first date. No, that was more like fourth or fifth date material. Near the end, Jean tired another one of his smooth moves on her. Slowly, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, which was greeted with her shifting toward him, leaning into his side. Granted, the cramped seats and prodding armrest didn't provide for the most comfortable seating, but it was worth it.

At the end of the show, which was roughly around ten o'clock, they decided to spend the last few hours of the night together. They drove to a little snowball shack in between her house and the theater, which was surprisingly open at this time of night. As they received their orders, they moved back toward his car, Sasha taking up position on the hood. Usually, Jean was against people even leaning on his car, let alone sitting, however this time, he would make an exception.

"So," She started, her lips pursing themselves in order to drag out the 'o'. "Did you have fun?"

"Plenty." Is all he replied, first staring into her warm gaze, then proceeding to look away in order to hide his embarrassment, and finally once again returning to her stare. Usually Jean was a very outgoing and maybe, _just a little,_ arrogant; certainly a loudmouth at times. For some reason, he was never the best when it came to addressing dates, or really any girl he found incredibly attractive. He hated that about himself, as it was totally 'uncool' of him, but Sasha insisted that it was cute.

Really, Sasha was the cute one here. Jean felt that, no matter how you were to look at it, he was lucky to have met, let alone date, Sasha. It wasn't just her beautiful features, fit body, or enticing curves, but her personality. There were plenty of girls who looked the part, but just never seemed to be all that thrilled to be around people. Whether they were shy, collected, or just rude was always a mystery; A mystery that Jean never cared to investigate. Sasha herself was a bit of a mystery too, but a pleasant one. Like a good novel, despite any flaws or inconsistencies, Jean just wanted to keep reading into her. He wanted to discover what drove her unique personality. From her energetic approach, inviting personality, positive outlook, and even her insatiable appetite, he wanted to figure it all out, and be there to experience ever bit of it. With any luck, she would give him the chance.

"Well," Jean started, a little unsure of himself, but eager to know the answer. "Would you care to do this again?" It seemed a little odd to ask so soon, especially since the date wasn't _technically_ over, but he just had to know. Sure, it was possible that it was too soon, or maybe she decided that dating wasn't meant for them, but he had a hunch, and it felt like a good one.

"Hm…" She pondered aloud, in a semi-playful tone. "My schedule is looking pretty booked…" At that instance, Jean's mood dropped off a cliff. Under any other circumstances, he could have read her tone and understood that she was joking, but just the mere idea that this could be their last date was enough to bring him down. This didn't go unnoticed, as Sasha quickly grabbed Jean's free hand, and giggled a bit at her own humor. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" she exclaimed quickly. "Of course we'll be doing this again, though I have one request."

Relieved by the confirmation, Jean replied. "You name it."

"_You_ have to take me out to dinner, and _you_ have to pay, alright?" She physically emphasized the 'you' by taking her hand and poking him in the chest with each mention of the word. 

"Oh no," he started. "That's easily a whole paychecks worth of cash for one dinner."

Gently pushing him away as Jean began to laugh, she too laughed. "Oh shut up!" is all she managed to let out through the laughter. The same hand that pushed him away tugged at his collar, and brought him closer. As their faces drew near, she pecked him on the lips, redness surging its way between their faces. As their faces parted, though not by much, her arms wrapped around his shoulders, while his firmly grasped her waist. Sasha, still resting on the hood of the car, managed to mutter a faint "Thank you" to Jean, how only replied with a nod.

They found themselves lost in each other's gazes, but they felt like they were lost for all the right reasons. As if acting out of pure emotion, they both leaned in for another kiss, this one much more passionate. Despite his previous track record when it came to dates, Jean managed to pull it off, and he was on top the world.


End file.
